zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze Mirrors Edge Reborn
|Image =Sddefault.jpg |Rework = Detonator, Hallucinogenic Troll}} ze_Mirrors_Edge_Reborn is a Zombie Escape map created by Dark Arrow, edited by Detonator and Hallucinogenic Troll. Overview Development This map was edited first by Detonator. Things changed by Detonator: * The old path is more easy to come to the end (with AFK's Teleports too) * Suitcase pick mode to win the map (YOU REALLY NEED TO CATCH THE SUITCASES) * First Suitcase is picked after the door opens (with humans in pressure); * Second Suitcase is picked after pressing the button (25 seconds); * Helicopter is now with a invisible wall in the helices, for anyone go to the helices; * 3 levels (Easy; Normal and Hard); * More spawn area (buyzone); * New path is now more difficult; Things changed by me ('Hallucinogenic Troll'): Add some levels: * Easy: The first to press the button in helicopter wins the round; * Normal: Run to the helicopter (cover in some spots); * Hard: Collect 1 suitcase and run to the helicopter; * Extreme: Collect 2 suitcases and run to the helicopter (with less props to cover); * God/Impossible: Collect 2 suitcases and run to the helicopter (WITH NO PROPS TO COVER); Suitcases pick mod has been changed a little: * Now the suitcases give 5 score (Not much interesting); * You need to cover ~45 seconds (20 to door start opening and 25 opening) in first suitcase; * You need to cover ~40 seconds (10 to door start opening, 10 to open and 25 to opening the suitcase spot (DETONATOR SYSTEM!!!!!); Time to first door opens is different in the levels: * Easy: 0 SECONDS; * Normal: 15 seconds; * Hard: 20 seconds; * Extreme: 30 seconds; * God/Impossible: 35 seconds; Props will dissapear in levels: * Easy: NO ONE (its a race level); * Normal: ALL PROPS; * Hard: Glass in first door dissapear; * Extreme: Glass and prop in the middle in first door dissapear; * God/Impossible: NO PROPS TO COVER IN THE MAP; Life in zombies changed in some levels: * Easy: its server life; * Normal: its server life; * Hard: zombies has 50000HP and speed multiplied by 1.09x (in Detonator version is 10000HP and 1.12x speed); * Extreme: zombies has the same as Hard; * God/Impossible: zombies has the same as Hard and Extreme; Think changed: * Easy: still the same as v1_2; * Normal: still the same as v1 2; * Hard: still the same as v1 2; * Extreme: still the same as v1 2; * God/Impossible: 2 new hold spots (in the beginning and near the second suitcase); * Path is more difficult for humans and easy for zombies; Commands added to the map: * Zombie spawn: Now 5 seconds to born; * Now the doors of the suitcase doesnt kill in ALL SERVERS (in some servers, the doors killed the humans and zombies); Think changed: * Path is more difficult to humans; * Added an unlimited ammo weapon (PRESS E TO HAVE UNLIMITED AMMO) with 9 random spots; * Zspawn zombie is now fixed (changed 5 seconds to 10); * Respawn zombie added (8 seconds); * Level protection in win triggers; * 1 texture fixed; Think changed: * Fixed an EPIC BUG founded by Pendulum)) (FPS Banana nick: Bboriz); * Fixed the unlimited ammo trigger (in v1_5, the trigger works only 1 time); * Fixed the Easy level song; I will be clear in this parts: obviously is a test version, but is able to play with some new things: * New 3D Skybox; * Unlimited ammo weapon fixed; * Textures fixed (I THINK); Changed some places and hold spots (now its more possible to defend and beat the map); * Fixed some bugs and glitches; * No smokegrenades in any server (only if is admin abuse), what is means, YOU CANT TAKE ZOMBIES OUT OF THE ELEVATOR WITH FREEZE SMOKES, try to beat the map now. Its very clear whats going on: * Ammo has been added; * ZR Configs has been fixed; * God/Impossible Mode changed (almost nothing); * Added an Easy Contest. Things have been changed since I saw some extraordinary glitches (thats why I didn't choose the winner of the contest), and I changed some things on the map: * Added a Player Model relationed to the Game Mirrors Edge, the Girl "Faith Connors" (I think its that name); * Added 1 song to Extreme Mode (Linkin Park - New Divide); * Added 1 song to God/Impossible Mode (Linkin Park - A Light That Never Comes); * First Suitcase has been changed (in Hard, Extreme and God Mode, making more hard to stay away from zombies); * Changed a bit things to the contest (you can see in the map or the link with the image); * The first Hold Spot has been changed, not so far, for the people who can't climb the boxes); * Fixed the Bugs and Glitches mentioned by Hasard. Fixed things: * Fixed the Player Model; * Fixed many glitches; * Closed the contest (nobody wins.); Map specifications